Dapper Dan
Daniel (better known by the nickname: Dapper Dan) is a minor villain character in Red Dead Revolver. Info Dapper Dan Daniel is a big thug and a crook who usually hangs around in his even bigger brother, Sam's saloon. Dan, Sam and their henchmen love starting fights and causing trouble in the saloon and around the entire town, like some would-be Haviks. Although he has a bounty on his head, not even the town's Sheriff, Bartlett was brave enough to take on him and his brother when together. That was until Red Harlow came along and ended Sam and Dan's schemes. Interactions Dan is first seen when Red Harlow walks into the Brimstone Saloon one night and orders a drink. Daniel is laughing with some of his friends while gossiping about Colonel Daren, where Dan mentions that only a cannon could replace Daren's arm. Red becomes intrigued and asks how Daren lost his arm. Danny tells him it's none of his business while insulting him from behind. Red becomes enraged, breaks his Whiskey Bottle on the bar, and holds it to Dan's neck, trying to force him to tell him what he wants to know while Danny's friends stand up in shock. Dan's older brother, Sam interrupts the hostage situation thanks to Father Driscoll, and Red backs away once he sees Sammy. Red becomes immobile for a sec, but a saloon fight ensues, during which Sam and Dan escape into the saloon's theatre. Red then finds Dan in the theatre after dealing with the saloon fight and his minions. Dan says he is fed up with Red and calls him a "varmint" while his men (which includes Smitty) watch how he will ensue in a duel with Redy. In the duel, Red kills Danny with two shoots to the head. Showdown After completing the mission "Saloon Fight" with a good rating, the player unlocks Daniel as a playable character in Showdown. Dan uses a Widowmaker as his primary weapon and his special ability is to throw barrels at his opponents and to grab them up and slam them into the ground. Journal Entry Dan is one of the strongest, physically men I've ever seen in my entire life! He regularly drinks in the saloon of Brimstone with his brother Sam, the saloon's ownah'. They both know that I have no chance in Hell against 'em if I face them together and so they almost never separate. Mayor Griffon also isn't too fond of them being in jail, and so I just gave up and left 'em alone. Trivia *Despite living in the 1880's, Dan somehow was able to dye his hair red. *Sam and Daniel's last names are unknown. *Dan had a cool hat and moustache. *Despite having a different voice actor, Dan shares Standing Snake and Cooper's quotes in Showdown mode. *Dan's role in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition is replaced by Willie Bollard, while his brother's is with Rufus Bollard. Gallery Dapper_runnin'.jpg|Dapper running away from Red. Gabriel,_Dan,_Padre.jpg|Dan and his buddies drinking in the saloon. A dire situation.jpg|Red Harlow holds Danny firmly by his bleedin' neck while Padre protests. 20-3-2019 19-43-03.jpg|Dan in the desert. Danni RDR.jpg|Dapper moments before his death. Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Giants Category:RDR Category:Drunkards Category:Gamblers Category:Brother of a Villian Category:Antagonists Category:Americans Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed in Action